character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ZeroTwo64/User:ZeroTwo64/Magia Record's story feats
=Main Story= Arc 1 |-|Prologue= |-|Chapter 1= |-|Chapter 2= |-|Chapter 3= |-|Chapter 4= |-|Chapter 5= |-|Chapter 6= |-|Chapter 7= |-|Chapter 8= |-|Chapter 9= |-|Chapter 10= Arc 2 |-|Prologue= *Kagome is caught into a witch barrier. *The Mirror Witch's familiars want Kagome to destroy magical girls. *Iroha defeats the Mirror Witch's familiars. *Nemu doesn't create Uwasa anymore and erased all of them but the Ten-Thousand-Year Sakura. *The “Joyful - Sapphire Lips” Feeling can summon the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase and the Uwasa of the Breakup Lock as its familiars. *Tsuruno, Felicia and Ui defeat the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase. *The “Joyful - Sapphire Lips” Feeling's strenght is recognised as abnormal by Tsuruno. *The “Joyful - Sapphire Lips” Feeling knocks Sana and Tsuruno unconscious. *Iroha, Yachiyo, Felicia and Ui defeat the “Joyful - Sapphire Lips” Feeling together. *Yachiyo says it has been a while since they fought an enemy that strong. *After a Feeling is defeated, it doesn't drop a grief seed, but it turns into a non removable bracelet with a gem and locks itself with the magical girl who defeated it. *Witches lord over towns and drag people into the darkness. |-|Chapter 1= ---- =Events= |-|Alina is Coming to Town= *While Holy Mami went to Kamihama to soothe people's hearts, Holy Alina emerged to cause trouble. *Holy Alina got multiple nicknames by other people. *The Uwasa of the Fur God is stated to be a dangerous Uwasa who has hurt other people in the short time since it came into being. *Staying fused with the Uwasa of the Fur God consumes a huge amount of energy. *Alina wants to turn the world into her personal canvas. *Holy Alina can warm the heart of cold-hearted people in change of part of their lifespan. *The Uwasa of the Fur God can detect cold-hearted people. *Holy Alina wasn't afraid when a criminal showed up her gun. *Holy Alina knocked a criminal unconscious. *Alina's goal is to gather energy to use the Uwasa of the Fur God. *Death Caribou met a girl's mother, whom is dead and resides in heaven. *Holy Alina was able to save a girl from jumping off the roof and right after the girl also got proposed to by her boyfriend. *The Uwasa of the Fur God can create a black card from nothing. *Holy Alina hears cheerful bells when she transforms. *Holy Alina doesn't act to her own will but she is controlled by the Uwasa of the Fur God. *Magius' base is inside a labyrinth which has a different time zone than Kamihama. *Holy Alina is able to conjure up labyrinths. *Somehow, the power of the Uwasa to warm the heart of cold-hearted people doesn't work, but people become happy instead. |-|Christmas at Mikazuki Villa= *Felicia says she can chop down the biggest tree. *Holy Mami can turn misfortune into happiness. *Holy Mami can grant salvation and happiness. *Holy Mami can make wishes come true. She let Himika have a Christmas cake. *Holy Mami was able to hear Himika's conversation through the door. *Sana has a good memory. *Holy Mami can bring tidings of joy to the downtrodden and depressed. *Holy Mami is able to light the starlight sky. *Felicia thinks that her parents were killed by a witch. holyMami1.jpg holyMami2.jpg |-|FM Kamihama= *The Uwasa of FM Kamihama can release a shock at max voltage if people turn off their radio when the Rumor is active. *Konomi Haruna can heal herself fastly. *Madoka-senpai is so lucky that she was able to get a 4 star magical girl for Iroha-chan. *Magia Report is set in a different Kamihama than Magia Record and it is a different universe. *Himika is a very unlucky magical girl. *Himika was finally able to be luckier than Madoka-senpai and Iroha-chan. *Himika's feral sauce can burn the eyes of those who eat it. *The FM Kamihama Station became the Uwasa of FM Kamihama. *The radio waves of the Uwasa of FM Kamihama are filled with magic and can cross dimensions. *The radio waves of the Uwasa of FM Kamihama interfered with the Magia Record's Kamihama. *Magia Record and Magia Report are two different timelines. *If the Uwasa of FM Kamihama isn't defeated, the weaker universe between Magia Record and Magia Report will be destroyed. *Iroha is sure that the Magia Report universe is weaker than the Magia Record's one. *The Uwasa of FM Kamihama can use radio waves to attack. *A tunnel can block the Uwasa of FM Kamihama's radio waves. *Himika uses the "Fatum Weavicus" against the Uwasa of FM Kamihama. *The "Fatum Weavicus" is an old rite used by hopefuls of Japan's rulers to know their fate. Magical girls that use it are more powerful. *Yachiyo is confident that her team can defeat the Uwasa of FM Kamihama with the "Fatum Weavicus". *The Uwasa of FM Kamihama's radio waves can be blocked by aluminum. *Madoka-senpai and her team wrapped themselves with aluminum to fight the Uwasa of FM Kamihama. *Madoka-senpai and her team defeated the Uwasa of FM Kamihama and averted the merging of the two timelines. fmrule1.jpg|The Rumor of FM Kamihama's rule. fmrule2.jpg fmrule3.jpg fmrule4.jpg fmrule5.jpg |-|Wait, You Got It Wrong!= *Mayu isn't a strong magical girl and has an hard time fighting familiars. *Even if one of Candy's familiars went after Mayu, she doesn't seem to be hurt. *Mayu defeated one of Candy's familiars with Asuka's help. *Asuka defeated Ria. *Asuka, Ria and Mayu apparently defeated Candy. However, it was later revealed that the creature defeated by Mayu, Ria and Asuka wasn't the true witch, but it was a familiar who grew into a witch. *Mayu is a good support for other magical girls. *When a witch labyrinth disappears after the witch is defeated, all the things inside it disappear. *Mayu defeated one of Candy's familiars alone. *Asuka can use martial arts. *Witches can brainwash people to steal. *The more misery witches and familiars spread, the more they get stronger. *Ria claims that Candy's familiars are fast. *Mayu, Ria and Asuka tricked one of Candy's familiars. *Magical girls can enchant other items with magic. *Mayu's unique skill allows her to prevent an enemy from attacking for a short period of time. *Candy can harm Mayu. *Mayu was able to prevent Candy from attacking and allowed Ria to defeat the witch with her Bella Spina. mayu_ria.jpg|Mayu, Ria and Asuka. =Magia Report= |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= Japanese Translation English *Madoka-senpai can create a support sign to help Iroha-chan. (Season 2 Episode 1) Category:Blog posts